bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/As Seen Through Crystal Eyes, Chapter 11
I was excused from classes for three weeks. Something about being mentally scarred, though I was--am fine. I was told just last night that I'd be out for another two weeks, which means I'll miss the placement test, forsaking me to the bottom of the ranks. Though the academy never officially said they created soldiers, they also never claimed to create mental patients, either. Taking me away from class, even though I had just joined the academy, was like forcing me to turn my mind into a burial ground for my father. On the brighter side, if you could call it that, Headmistress Sarah has been taking hours out of her day to personally train me. Though it's obviously not in defense against the monsters below. She won't tell me what our training has been about, but a lot of it is avoiding things fired from a distance. Maneuvers I'd never need below in the forest. I figure that the Headmistress is wonderful at making predictions. She's taught me how to use my abilities. I no longer have to feed on negative emotions, though we're still not sure what my move against Titus was, it hasn't surfaced again. Headmistress won't talk about it, but something is happening inside Castle Demonis. Something earth-shattering. The whispers on the streets have soared to a new level of intensity and they're all about one person. Aqua Demonis. These days no one is happy with her. The tension has been building for years, and Aqua Demonis has provided the spark that will likely kill "I know I told you to write in that thing, but if eyes other than mine see that, it'll likely be mistaken for treason." Headmistress Sarah laughs from the doorway. "How are you?" She asks, closing the journal she had given me two days ago as a method of venting. "There was never anything wrong with me." I snap at her, throwing the journal across the room. I wasn't this irritable when they just let things happen. Sarah had forced her hand down after what happened to Seren, complicating many things, not just my training. "I know that, Twila. We never said there was. We just think that your training should be more than what we're teaching every one else. With little to no training, you defeated a man no one else in this building could dream of defeating." She tried her best to comfort me. It was like this every day. I was supposed to be some sort of hero now, even though I simply got lucky. That beast made a miscalculation. One my Father would have never have made. "Any word on Seren?" I ask, shoving the subject about the fight aside. I don't know what everyone is so excited about, it really wasn't that much of a fight. "There have been... theories." She begins, sitting down in her headmaster's chair. I'd been condemned to her office and not allowed to leave until it was time for bed. The only friend I saw now was Aurora and she wasn't much company lately. Something had changed in her, but being pulled away from the general public, I have no way of knowing exactly what it was. "Most are likely incorrect. We're not sure what happened, and that scares the hell out of me. Even if that demon had killed him instantly, there would have been remains, it can't dissolve bone that quickly. Somehow Seren Vasallo escaped from within the creature. We've never really seen a case of sudden disappearance, it's a mystery to us all. The last thing we need when Stalaria is in this condition." She sighs, defeated. "Well... maybe he didn't disappear." I say, not really sure what I'm thinking. "You have a theory? Let's hear it." She insists, waving her hand and laughing at the thought of a student solving a mystery that Stalaria's 'highly trained' investigators can't. "Well... I knew nothing about Seren's abilities. Maybe instead of vanishing... he teleported." I shrug, averting my attention to alphabetizing the books on Sarah's bookshelves. I don't really care about organization, but I need a distraction. "Seren Vasallo's abilities... You might be on to something. There wasn't any record of what his abilities were, just that it involved shadows somehow." Sarah sighed, once again a sigh of defeat. "I've made many connections. I thought that maybe he was a reaper." "Reaper?" I'd heard the term before, usually when someone was talking about Sheath Demonis, but it had never been explained and wasn't in our history books aside from the mention of Sheath. "Ignore that. I'm just talking to myself." She smiled at me, standing suddenly and marching out of her office. I hear the clacking of her heels suddenly stop and within a few seconds she's back in the room looking at me. "Actually... come with me." She grabs my hand and leads me into the hall. It's well in the day, so classes have already started and the halls are clear. "Where are we going?" I ask, trying desperately to keep up with her. "We're gonna visit someone outside of the academy. View it as a field trip. A break from all of your hard work these passed few weeks." She laughs as we turn down the hall that leads to the exit. Though I can't help but notice that the Headmistress seems to be completely on guard down this hall. "Something wrong, Headmistress?" I ask, not getting a reply. Instead, she holds up a finger and shushes me. When we reach the open area by the entrance, she ducks back into the hallway and pulls me along with her. "Twila. The minute the secretary goes into the other room, we have to run, alright?" She pleads, looking into my eyes, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What? Why?" I gasp, instinctively looking behind me. "We're not exactly supposed to leave. Aqua has been--Just trust me, okay?" She sighs. I nod, earning a smile from her. Our attention turns back to the secretary. It takes thirty minutes before she goes to check the back room, but as soon as she does, we take off, exiting the Academy before she even thinks about returning to the front desk. "Where are we going?" I shout to Sarah. "We're going to speak to a friend. You have to trust me, Twila. You'll know everything in time." I'm not really sure what I was expecting her to say. I wasn't expecting the whole story, maybe just enough to tell me what I'd know in time. "What exactly will I know?" I ask as we come to a full stop in front of Castle Demonis. "You'll have to wait to find that out too. Just be patient." She sighs, opening the front door. "We're just gonna walk in?" I practically scream at her. "Shut up!" She whispers, staring daggers at me. "We're not breaking in. Just think of it as recon training!" She laughs quietly before slipping into the castle. I follow her lead, entering Castle Demonis for the second time in my life. I only hope that it's also the last. But something tells me I'm not that lucky. I notice Sarah has removed her heels, leaving them the the entrance. I think about taking my shoes off, but I decide against it. My footsteps wouldn't be as loud. I follow close behind Sarah as we head up the stairs. I can't help but gasp as we make it to the top. The hallways are massive. The granite walls are draped with red velvet curtains and pictures of the legendary Demonis Siblings line every hallway. "What are we looking for here?" I ask quietly, moving a bit closer. "We're looking for-" Sarah begins but is interrupted by what sounds like the roar of a territorial animal. Sarah stops and holds her arm in front of me. "Headmistress?" "Don't move, Twila." She says calmly as a grey monochromatic lion walks around the corner. I can't help but panic. "How the hell did it get in here?" I almost scream, but contain myself. "Melinda Demonis." Sarah smiles as the lion reaches us and gently nuzzles Sarah's hand. "It's been a while, Leo." She laughs. "Where is your mommy?" The lion shifts its gaze to the hallway behind it. "Looking for me?" A woman says, walking around the corner. Her light pink nearly floor-length hair is what I immediately notice. Next is her elegant dress. A light blue and white ball gown that just screams royalty. There is no mistaking it. This is Melinda Demonis. I'd read so much about her before my Mother died. She was always considered to be the kinder of the two remaining siblings, so I wasn't surprised that Sarah was able to speak to her so openly. "It's been a while, and I hate to disturb you." Sarah pleads, but is quickly shut down by Leo's roaring. "Thank you, dear." Melinda smiles and pets the lion. "Sarah, you're welcome here whenever. Though I'm not sure how Aqua would feel about the young one being here. Twila, right?" She laughs softly. "Right." I nod, afraid to add another word in a conversation among these benevolent authorities. "Melinda. I need the cloaks." Sarah finally speaks up "Sarah... Aqua keeps those locked up tight. Why do you need them, anyway?" Melinda gasps, still petting the lion, likely keeping him calm. "I don't need the cloaks so much as I need the connection they possess. I just need two. Three if you'd like to join us." Headmistress Sarah seems desperate, but I can't understand why she would want these cloaks so badly. What connections could cloth possibly hold? "You're not planning on talking to her are you?" Melinda's voice becomes more anxious, she's figured out the Headmistress. She must know more than she lets on. "I have to, Melinda. Please." Sarah begs, lowering her head to look the lion in the eyes. "Fine. But please stop looking at us like that! Begging isn't a feature your face is good at." Melinda laughs, turning on her heels, but not moving until the lion steps beside her. "Melinda wait! Where are they?" Sarah shouts, causing the lion to roar in response. "Follow us. I'll lead you to them." She laughs. We do as she says. Melinda's pace is slow, and I can't help but notice that she doesn't change her direction without the lion moving first. I'd feel rude asking outright, so I keep my question to myself. The hallways don't change at all even though we've been walking for at least ten minutes. The same velvet curtains line the granite walls, the same pictures are repeated over and over. Doors are kept a solid white and door frames are uniformly ornate. The only difference I notice is when we finally reach a dead end hallway after about thirty minutes. At the end lies a giant golden doorway with many multicolored jewels in a circle around a single blue one which is split in half, right down the middle where the doors would swing open. A red carpet lines the floor leading up to it. "We're here." Melinda smiles, petting the lion once again. "Where will we find the cloaks?" Sarah asks, not wasting any time getting the door open. "They should be in a safe in her closet. The code, is written on a slip of paper taped behind the sink in her bathroom. I'll stand guard out here. You'll need a distraction if Aqua shows up, won't you?" She smiles, pushing us in and closing the door behind us. The room is gorgeous and in no way like the rest of the castle. The bed is large and covered in light blue colors, the walls are covered in paint splatters. It seems oddly out of her character. "Go check behind the sink will you?" Sarah asks, pointing me towards the bathroom. It's equally beautiful. Trade the light blue for shades of purple and you had the bathroom. I did as instructed and looked behind the sink, finding what we were looking for taped to the wall behind a plastic pipe. I ran back out to the bedroom without reading the code, I didn't want to be dragged any further into this feud between the two. So without saying a word, I give Sarah the slip of paper. It's silent for a while, minus the beeping of the buttons Sarah is pressing to enter the code. "Perfect!" Sarah shouts as the safe clicks open and a bundle of black fabric falls onto the floor. "Alright, I owe you an answer or two. Probably not the ones you're looking for, but it's what I can give right now." She shrugs. "These cloaks are an important item that we need to speak with that friend. So we're stealing them! The friend we're about to talk to... well, actually I'll let you figure that part out on your own. But I have a question for you." She smiles, turning the black fabric over to reveal seven different colors. She picks up the purple and black cloak and wraps it around her arm. I connected pieces fast. These cloaks belonged to the Demonis Siblings and she had taken Sheath's cloak. "Which cloak do you want?" She smiles. After consideration I decide to take Pandora's cloak. The minute my decision is made, Sarah takes the other cloaks, stuffs them back into the safe, grabs my arm and guides us out of the castle in a matter of minutes. Ten to be exact. "What about Melinda?" I ask, trying--but failing--to catch my breath. "Melinda knows a lot more than she's letting on. She's already gotten whatever information she could from my friend here." Sarah says in-between gasps of air, shaking the cloak. "Twila." She begins when we have both caught our breath. "Put on the cloak." She smirks, putting Sheath's cloak on. I do as instructed and begin to feel sick. My mind feels as if it's expanding. Things I've never seen before come into view. Faces I'd not met, places I'd never seen all make themselves known at once. It slows down after a few minutes and I can feel an otherworldly connection being made. A connection to where, I'm not sure, but I know who is on the other side. I've seen her face several times in history books. "Sarah! It's about time I hear from you? How long has it been? FIFTEEN YEARS?" Nelia Demonis shouts at Sarah. It made sense now. Sarah's secrecy was because the friend we needed to talk to... has been dead for decades. Category:Blog posts